digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Major Event III - The Empress
Found here: Major Event III - The Empress As the tamers began to question why they have been brought here, Taromon asked tamers to join her for the third Major Event. She informs the tamers a bit of her past and the tamers that came before them. That was before a group of digimon decided to attack Taromon's Temple and it's crystal. Overview : Tamers have been called to Taromon's temple for an important meeting. Tamers and digimon gather around Taromon's crystal ball as she hovers on the other side within her gypsy-like tent. Taromon looked to those who have arrived with wary smile. Opening up like this was not a easy feat for her... However, it felt needed to possibly ease some of the human's troubled minds. Dialog Taromon: "Thank you for coming... Many of you have been here for some time now with little idea why you have been brought here. You do not know how or why our world has gotten to be in the state it is in... It's time that you did." "I was there when when the firewall was made. It was created by the first humans to come here to the Digital World. The guardian angels, who were created by the Encoder to protect this world, had fallen. Acting as a guide much like I am doing for you now, three children were brought to this world to raise the new guardian angels. We had many adventures together and made many friends... Finally, the digimon created from three of the original angels evolved into angels themselves. However, Our time together did not last. An attack happened to the human world. The battle was great, however the best course of action seemed to be to cut off the digital world from the human one. However, I don't believe anyone saw what that would happen in the aftermath of this action. The disconnect of data between the human and digital world has caused this digital world to slowly die. Only the crystals have been able to stabilize the imbalance in digimon. Those will not hold out for much longer. The fire wall was created in such a manner that digimon alone can not break it. It has to be digimon and tamers working together. While it may cause the human world that the children from long ago live in, but I know that if you humans become strong enough to break the firewall... You will be strong enough to defeat any digimon who try to attack..." "Please, if you have any questions about what I've told you. Please ask them." Break for Questions [[Knightmon|'Knightmon:']] "Lady Taromon! Digimon who have gone mad after attacking!" Taromon: "Tamers, this is your first true step to helping this world. I will give you a card that will allow your digimon partners to evolve to Champion. Evolve and take on the attack digimon. Defeat them, but do not delete their core. Digimon can be 'cleansed' with your D-Pedant as it is made with the Arcana crystals. Doing so will allow a digimon to be reborn with a clear mind. Please, protect Arcana so we may work together to save Protocol." Digimon Involved Friendly Digimon * Taromon * Knightmon Enemy Digimon * Youkomon * Flymon * Gorillamon * WaruMonzaemon Aftermath : While WaruMonzaemon, Flymon, and Gorillamon were able to be pacified, Youkomon ran off. She was enraged and just could not go against her beliefs on this matter. However, the three others decided the best thing to do was to move into the village to be protected by the crystal instead of stealing it. Reward * [[Champion Evolution|'Champion Card']] * + Calucations Entries * Forum RP * Wolfry's Entry * Angeline's Entry Trivia * . Category:Events